Super Mario Fighters 2: Second Strike
Super Mario Fighters 2: Second Strike (スーパーマリオファイターズ2 Sūpāmariofaitāzu 2), known as Mario Championship 2 on Western cabinet artwork, is the sequel to Super Mario Fighters. This game was developed by Capcom, which also developed the first game. The game will have a Wii U version as an arcade port. An enhanced port of the game titled Super Mario Fighters 2 Deluxe is set to be released on Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The game is played in similar gameplay to Pokkén Tournament, while still having the same gameplay from Power Stone. Characters Veterans *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad (Kinopio) *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Koopa Troopa (Nokonoko) *Kamek* *Bowser* (Koopa) Newcomers *Daisy *Birdo (Catherine) *Toadette (Kinopiko) *Shy Guy (Heiho) *Rosalina (Rosetta) *Diddy Kong *Waluigi *Bowser Jr.* (Koopa Jr.) *Link (Guest fighter from Hyrule Gear -Sign-)* *Inkling (Guest fighter from Splatoon)* DLC's * Hammer Bro. * Dry Bones (Karon) * Kritter * Captain Syrup * Ashley * Dixie Kong * Kirby (Guest fighter from Kirby) * Little Mac (Guest fighter from Punch-Out!!) SMF2 Deluxe Characters * Klump * Nabbit (Totten) * Boom Boom * King Bob-omb * Villager (Guest fighter from Animal Crossing) * Ness (Guest fighter from Earthbound/Mother) * Unlockable Bosses *Kamek (Sub Boss) - Like in the first game, Kamek uses powerful magic to attack his opponents. *Bowser Jr. (Koopa Jr.) (Mid Boss) - He fights in the Koopa Clown, similar to Super Smash Bros. 4. *Bowser (Koopa) (Final Boss, 1st Form) - Unlike the first game, he doesn't fight with the Koopa Clown. Instead, he fights on foot like in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Meowser (Cat Koopa) (Final Boss, 2nd Form) - The final boss of the game. He has his moves borrowed from Super Mario 3D World. If the player defeats him without continues, then they will move on to the Final Four. The Final Four *King K. Rool - He uses his attacks from Donkey Kong Country 1, 2'', ''3, and Donkey Kong 64. If defeated by Donkey Kong, then he will do a rapid punch when he beats a boss in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Once the player has defeated him, he will be playable. *King Boo (King Teresa) - He has borrowed attacks from Luigi's Mansion. If defeated by Luigi, then Luigi will use his Poltergust 5000 to finish him. Once the player has defeated him, he will be playable. *Petey Piranha (Boss Packun) - He mostly has attacks borrowed from Super Mario Sunshine and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. If defeated by Mario, then Mario will do a finishing blow by using the F.L.U.D.D. Once the player has defeated him, he will be playable. *Dry Bowser (Bone Koopa) - The true final boss. He's the leader of the Final Four and mostly a clone of Bowser, except with his moves are different from the actual Bowser. Once the player has defeated him, he will be playable. Arenas *Superstar Arena *Koopa City *Goomba Hills *Toad Town *Magmaargh's Volcano *Shy Guy Bazaar *Acorn Park *Hammer Bro Dojo *Training Gym *Snowball Park *King Boo's Mansion *Delfino Carnival *Comet Observatory *DK Jungle *Warioware Inc. *Yoshi Festival *Bowser's Castle *Final Arena *True Final Arena Category:Mario games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Zelda games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Splatoon Category:Kirby Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Earthbound Category:Animal Crossing Category:Capcom